Heart of Phoenix Soul of Fairy
by TherionLord
Summary: Último fic de mi cuatrilogia. Es el último día de los grandes juegos mágicos y el último combate enfrenta a dos chicos con un mismo objetivo... Logrará el fénix su objetivo y conseguir el amor de la dragona o será derrotado por el dragón y no volverá a volar nunca?... (Una mierda de summary lo se pero no se me ocurre otra cosa...)
1. Final de los grandes juegos mágicos

Y por fin (si ya definitivamente XD) este es el último fic de esta trilogía que luego fue tetralogía y al final terminó como pentalogia….. Todo esto por querer explicar lo mejor posible mi primer fic de fairy tail (nunca estaba satisfecho con el resultado así que empeze a hacer más fics para explicarlo mejor y termine así….) pero bueno no me arrepiento me encanta poder escribir todo lo que se me ocurre al escuchar el maravilloso OST y los OP y ED de esta serie (que conocí y me enganché a ella de rebote y por curiosidad jajaja ya que apenas la conocía y no tenía intención de ver)

Pero bueno vale de hablar de mi vida que me enrollo y no paro XD. Espero que disfrutéis leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo :-) .

 _ **PD: Recomiendo escuchar tres OST uno en cada capítulo los cuales os iré poniendo al empezar cada uno. En este no habrá ninguno comenzaré en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Acaban los grandes juegos mágicos**_

-" Y por fin lo que todos estabais esperando! -"se oyó en el estadio por un altavoz -" aquí tenemos el último combate del último día de los grandes juegos mágicos! -"

Este año hemos tenido unos grandes e inmejorables combates cada uno de los días ofrecidos por nuestros mejores gremios de Magnolia! -" dijo mientras se oían los vítores de las gradas a todos los gremios…

-"Recordamos la clasificación hasta ahora -": En primer lugar se encuentra sabertooth con 62 puntos! -" este gremio sufrió un bajón importante desde que fue derrotado por fairy tail en el pasado pero no solo han conseguido levantar cabeza sino que han vuelto a brillar como sólo ellos saben y desde entonces han mantenido una sana rivalidad con ellos por el puesto de mejor gremio. Ademas es uno de los gremios que aceptó entrar en el proyecto de reinserción de criminales mágicos consiguiendo unos resultados excelentes. Ademas es justo gracias a la miembra de este proyecto que el gremio esta en primer puesto gracias a sus grandes….eh….. conocimientos mágicos jejeje... -" dijo el comentarista mientras le caía un hilo de sangre por la nariz

-"Moeee Ne sama por que tenías que hacer una exhibición así…-" decia en el palco del gremio una chica albina avergonzada tapandose la cara con las manos

-"Jejeje lo siento yuki chan pero no tuve la culpa de que la ropa aguantara tan poco los impactos mágicos….-" dijo tocándole el hombro una chica de igual cabello pero largo mientras saludaba al público.

-"Unos fieros tigres y tigresas que no dudaran en mostrar sus garras y colmillos para obtener la victoria kabo! -" añadió la "mascota" del evento.

-"En segundo lugar con 60 puntos esta el gremio conocido y querido por todos: fairy tail! -"siguió el comentarista haciendo que los vítores crecieran hasta llenar todo el estadio

-"Un gremio que no necesita presentación gracias a sus numerosas intervenciones para salvar tanto la ciudad como el mundo mágico. Ademas es el fundador del proyecto de reinserción de criminales mágicos en el que personas que han cometido delitos en su vida y quieren enmendarlos pueden unirse a este proyecto e ingresar en uno de los gremios para comenzar una nueva vida! Yasima san… nos puede contar algo más sobre el tema?-" dijo el hombre cediéndole el micrófono a un anciano a su lado

-"Al principio está idea propuesta por el gremio no tuvo muy buena aceptación por parte del nuevo consejo mágico y por parte de la propia población de Magnolia pero si algo caracteriza a fairy tail es su decisión a la hora de realizar algo… -"dijo el hombre mientras sonreía y miraba hacia el palco donde se encontraba el gremio

-"Una vez más ellos nos han demostrado que no se puede ni se debe juzgar a una persona por sus actos pasados sino por su actitud hacia el futuro y hemos podido comprobar como estas personas ya no son los criminales que todos conociamos y temiamos sino unas personas nuevas y orgullosos magos de sus respectivos gremios dispuestos a darlo todo por la familia que los acogió con los brazos abiertos!-"

-"Un gremio cuya aleatoriedad sólo la supera su capacidad de sorprendernos cada año aún más! -" siguiente diciendo la "mascota" _ **(se entiende que esta" mascota " es el rey de fiore no?)**_

Mientras los vítores al gremio no cesaban en el palco algunos como cierto par de dragon slayers se daban un baño de masas otros solo sonreían y permanecían mas apartados…

-"No pensabas que terminarías así al final verdad? -"preguntó una chica pelirroja a un chico peliazul apoyado en una esquina con un tatuaje en el ojo

-"Bueno…. Fairy tail siempre se sale con la suya no? dijo cojiendole la mano a la chica….

-"Exacto -"dijo esta haciendo lo mismo

-"Eh tortolitos dejad eso para cuando ganemos… -" dijo otro chico por detrás

-"Vamos erick no seas malo -"dijo una chica de pelo morado a su lado tomándole la mano también

-"Eso tu eres igual que el -"dijo cana por detrás haciendo que ambas parejas se separasen rojos

-" En tercer lugar con 54 puntos y cerrando el podio de los tres primeros esta lamia scale otro gran gremio que siempre da todo en el combate y aspira al primer puesto! -"dijo mientras los nombrados saludaban

-" Tal como hemos dicho antes con fairy tail este gremio tambien forma parte del proyecto de reinserción de criminales mágicos y nos ha mostrado como de profundos son sus vínculos llegando incluso a dañarse ellos mismos por sus compañeros….-" dijo mirando a una chica pelirrosa que se encontraba apoyada en un asiento mientras otra chica más joven usaba magia curativa en ella y la vendaba.

-"Meru chan no vuelvas a hacer eso nos habías dado un buen susto a todos… -" decia la chica

-"lo siento … no era mi intención… -"decia la otra bajando la mirada

-"No la riñas más chelia creo que la chica ya está suficientemente arrepentida no?-" dijo otra chica acercándose y tocándola el hombro… -"pero la próxima vez avisa casi haces que a lyon le de un ataque jajaja -"decia mirando a un chico peliblanco que se sonrojo de golpe al oirlo

-"Oye sherry no inventes! -" dijo este acercándose al grupo

-"Lyon san estas más rojo que el cabello de erza jajaja -" dijo chelia riéndose también

-"Chelia tu también no! -"dijo el chico

La chica sentada sonrio…. Se alegraba de haber entrado en ese gremio…. Al principio tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran como miembro debido a su pasado en los gremios oscuros… Pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que había sido una tonta por tener miedo de algo así…. Y además se había dado cuenta de otra cosa… Quien diría que acabaría como lluvia en un gremio atacado por su anterior gremio y completamente enamorada de un mago de hielo…. La vida era muy curiosa a veces….

-"Cierran la clasificación Mermaid hill con 50 puntos Blue pegasus con 40 y Cuattro querberus con 30 -"

-"Y dicho todo esto pasamos al último combate que seguro todos estáis deseando de ver y disfrutar! -"dijo el comentarista mientras la pantalla empezaba a mostrar los emblemas de los gremios y el tipo de combate

-"El tipo de combate será "a muerte" lo que significa que los contrincantes tendrán que luchar hasta que uno no pueda continuar y los gremios que se enfrentarán serán….. Fairy tail y Lamia Scale! -" dijo mientras los vítores volvían a invadir el estadio

Ahora veamos quienes serán los integrantes de los dos gremios que se enfrentarán…-" dijo mientras salían los rostros de cada uno de los miembros…

Los contrincantes serán… Romeo combolt VS Roko atretta! -"

-"Eso no es justo quería participar yo! -" se quejó natsu

-"No seas egoísta natsu tu ya has salido muchas veces! -"le riño lucy por detrás

-"Demuetrale de lo que eres capaz enano -"le dijo gajeel al chico antes de que este bajara al campo de batalla

-"Quien diría que nos volveriamos a enfrentar en una competición como está eh?-" dijo roko -"Supongo que no habrás olvidado lo que acordamos….aunque aún puedes echarte atrás romeo kun….-" dijo burlonamente

-"Lo mismo te digo -"contestó el chico

-"jajaja bien te veo muy convencido…. Este combate va a ser muy interesante…

 _ **Vale pues hasta aquí este capítulo. La verdad últimamente me pasa mucho que tengo pensado hacer un número de capítulos y terminó siempre haciendo más (como aquí que pensaba hacer tres y serán cuatro al final…) pero bueno dado que me voy a centrar sólo en tres personajes quería mostrar también a los demás un poco.**_

 _ **Por cierto el personaje de Roko sale en mi otro fic que es también el primero de la esta pentalogia "Tu sonrisa por siempre" pasaos por allí si queréis saber más de él.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **Review?**_


	2. La derrota del fénix?

Continuamos por donde lo dejamos:

 _ **En este fic el OST que viene bastante bien es: "Dragon slayer theme"**_

 _ **El último combate**_

-"Las reglas son simples kabo luchar limpio y hasta que uno de los dos caiga kabo -" dijo la mascota haciendo de referí enmedio de ambos

-"Recordemos que si faiy tail gana este combate se pondria primero por encima de sabertooth pero si pierde sería Lamia Scale el que se pondria primero la victoria de ambos gremios depende de este combate…-" dijo el comentarista

-"Que empiece el combate kabo! -"

Nada más decirlo ambos chicos se lanzaron al ataque. Parecía que romeo tenía el combate dominado y a su favor hasta que roko se paró en el sitio y empezó a absorber la tierra del suelo…

-"Bien vamos a terminar con esta farsa… filos cortantes del dragon de tierra! -"grito mientras atacaba con dos pocos de roca afiliados. Aunque romeo podía esquivarlos no podía evitar los cortes que estos le causaban cuando los detenía con los brazos o con las manos ya que el a diferencia de roko no tenía nada con que defenderse

-"Se acabo…. Arte secreto del dragón de tierra…. Danza mortal del desierto!-" grito mientras de su espalda salían "lanzas" de roca afiladas mientras "danzaba" alrededor del otro chico golpeandole por todos lados y lanzándole por los aires al terminar

El chico cayó con un golpe seco al suelo mientras el otro volvía a su forma normal

-"Esto ha terminado…. Árbitro creo que ya puede pitar el final del combate -" dijo roko mirando al lugar dónde estaban los jueces…

-"...-" romeo intentaba levantarse pero las heridas del cuerpo le impedían moverse

-"Tranquilo cuidaré muy bien de tu amiguita -"dijo arrodillándose a su lado -"ten por seguro que estará siempre atendida jajaja -"dijo mientras se relamia -"yo la utilizaré todo lo que tú no lo hiciste….-"

El chico quería levantarse y aplastarle la cara contra el suelo….Ese maldito no habia aprendido nada desde la última vez… Seguía siendo el mismo degenerado….sin embargo las extremidades le ardían y no le respondían a los movimientos….

-"Nunca debiste hacer una promesa que no sabías si podías cumplir….-"dijo roko antes de darle la espalda

-"Uno de los dos contrincantes ha caído y no se puede levantar….por lo tanto el ganador de este combate es…

-"A QUE CREES QUE ESTAS JUGANDO!? -" se oyó gritar a alguien interrumpiendo al árbitro

Cuando toda la gente se giró a ver quien había sido vieron a una gata blanca subida al balcón del palco de fairy tail hablando por el micrófono que tenía cada gremio en su palco (aunque dudaban que supiera que lo hubiera activado)

-"DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO, LEVANTATE Y GANA ESTO YA! -" seguía diciendo la gata

-" charle…. -"dijo romeo desde el suelo

-"HAS HECHO UNA PROMESA….. Y AHORA TIENES QUE CUMPLIRLA! NO QUIERO AUE PONGAS EXCUSAS SI SE TE OCURRE RENDIRTE AHORA NO TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA!... Y OLVIDATE DE DECLARARTE A WENDY! -"dijo charle haciendo que todo el mundo pusiera la atención en el gremio….

-"Charle….a que te refieres con eso? -"preguntó la chica sin entender lo que había dicho la otra

-"No me digas que no te diste cuenta…..eres demasiado ingenua…. -"decia charle -"por que crees que ayer te dijo que si ganábamos hoynte diría algo muy importante para él? Que crees que era eso tan importante? -"

-"Espera… nos estabas viendo? -"dijo la chica algo avergonzada

-"No me fiaba mucho de ese chico así que fui a ver que haciais y escuché eso…

Luego también le oi hablar con roko y aceptar que si ganaba el nosotras nos iríamos a su gremio y si no le dejaría el camino libre a él…..-"

-"Un combate por el amor de una chica!... Esto si que es una exclusiva! -"decia emocionado el reportero del hechicero semanal _ **(no me acuerdo del nombre lo siento…)**_

-"Bu...bueno como iba diciendo el ganador del combate es…. ,-"volvió a decir el árbitro

-"Matte! -" grito un hombre desde el palco de los jueces

-"kabo! Que ocurre ahora? -"

-"Que pasa doranbalt? -"preguntó yasima sin saber el por qué el chico había reaccionado así de repente

-"Mirad….-" dijo señalando como alguien reunía toda la fuerza que tenía y se ponía en pie -"creo que aún es pronto para decir el ganador….-" dijo sonriendo

-"Tienes razón charle….. ahora no puedo echarme atrás…..-" dijo romeo mientras salía humo y chispas de fuego de su alrededor…..

 _ **Igual es un poco corto pero no os preocupéis el siguiente seguramente será más largo ya que viene la trama principal.**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **Review? :-)**_


	3. Ella es mía!

3 2 1…. Round 2…. FIGHT! XD

 _ **Para este capítulo el mejor OST es "Dragon force"**_

 _ **El verdadero poder del fénix**_

-"Tienes razón charle….-" dijo el chico levantándose mientras a su alrededor aparecían chispas de fuego de los colores del arcoiris

-"Vaya creo que hemos llegado en el mejor momento…. -"dijo una mujer por detrás

-"Nicora! Desde cuando estas aquí? -"preguntaron lucy y levy dando un bote en el sitio al darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra

-"Estábamos desde el inicio del combate en lo alto de las estatuas pero hemos bajado ahora… creo que ahora es cuando empieza el verdadero combate….-"

-"Lo siento roko pero no te va a ser tan fácil quitarme a wendy…. -"dijo romeo tambaleándose mientras seguía acumulando magia -"por que ella es mi novia!-" grito liberando todo lo acumulado y creando ondas de poder mágico por todos lados

-"El verdadero poder del fénix….-" dijo nicora

-"Verdadero? -"preguntaron todos

-"Digamos que hasta ahora el poder del fénix que tenía romeo era "falso" o no era el 100% que tenía en su interior… Pero ahora ha logrado despertarlo por completo….-"

En el campo de batalla la pelea había llegado a un nuevo nivel...ambos contrincantes lo estaban dando todo por ganar esa batalla…

-"Parece que el combate ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel…. No conseguimos ver a ninguno de los dos contrincantes…. -"decían los jueces mientras sólo veían choques de magia...

Llegado un momento del combate ambos chicos se pararon enfrente uno del otro:

-"Ya me he cansado de jugar a esto! -"grito roko -"ATLAS FLAME! -"grito lanzando un rugido de dragón combinado de tierra rocas y arena

-"GO HONO HOUHO! -"grito romeo también lanzando un fuego combinado de los 5 fuegos que controlaba

Ambos ataques colisionaron y trataban de "comerse" al otro pero ambos chicos no cedian…. Después de un rato de tira y afloja el ataque de roko parecía ganar terreno

Romeo aunque lo estaba dando todo veía que cada vez retrocedía más….hasta que….:

-"ROMEO NI SE TE OCURRA PERDER! -"se oyó un grito de nuevo desde la grada de fairy tail… Aunque esta vez no era charle sino un pelirrosa que parecía que se iba a tirar a la arena -"HAS HECHO UNA PROMESA Y AHORA TIENES QUE CUMPLIRLA! POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE HACEN LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL!

dijo natsu levantando la mano y haciendo el símbolo del gremio siendo imitado por todos los demás

 _-"Natsu nii…. Minna….-"pensó el chico mirando a todos hasta que vio dos manos entre toda la multitud del gremio…._

 _-"Creo en ti….. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré…..se que vas a ganar romeo kun….-"pensaba una chica peliazul mirando al chico levantado la mano_

 _-"Ve hijo…..-" pensaba una mujer a su lado_

 _-"Wendy chan…. Ka chan… -"pensó el chico_

-"Venga romeo demuestra de lo que es capaz un verdadero fénix!-"gritaron akai y aoi a la vez

 _-"Tienen razón…. Porque estaba pensando en rendirme ya? No tengo permitido hacerlo….no…. NO VOY A HACERLO…. -"dijo el chico reuniendo aún más mana…_

-"GO HONO HOUHO…...EIENNI!-" grito mientras le aparecían por detrás unas alas brillantes de pájaro (fénix) y su ataque se reforzaba doblando su potencia….

-"gggggaaaaa….. -"gritaba roko que veía que ahora era él el que retrocedía -"por que? …. Por que siempre consigue superarme en poder?…..-"

El combate término con los dos ataques colisionando en una gran explosión levantando polvo tierra e incluso trozos del suelo y pared de las gradas….

-"Minna san están bien?-" preguntó el comentarista -"no se preocupen las lacrimas no sólo sirven para poder ver los combates también protegen de estas cosas…

-"Debo decir que conozco a romeo desde que era pequeño pero me ha sorprendido como ha crecido tanto en físico como en magia…-"dijo yasima sorprendido del gran despliegue de poder por parte del chico

-"Parece mentira que siendo tan jóvenes ya tengan tango poder kabo….-" término la mascota con un escalofrío

-"El humo ya se está llendo…. Quien será el que continúe en pie después de esta feroz batalla por ambos premios? -"

Sin embargo cuando el campo de batalla se divisó otra vez nadie se lo podía creer…

 _ **Soy un cabron ya lo sé jajaja pero eso me lo reservo para el próximo capítulo:-)**_

 _ **JA NE MINNA :-D**_


	4. Somos Fairy Tail

Vaaaamos con el cuarto capítulo :-) aquí termina el combate pero haré uno más a modo de epílogo igual que hice el primero de entrada. Disfrutarlo :-) :

 _ **Para terminar en este capítulo el OST "Victory" de la serie naruto es el mejor ya que te narra la historia XD.**_

 _ **Una respuesta clara como el agua**_

 _ **Una victoria digna de fairy tail**_

Al despejarse el polvo levantado en la explosión nadie se creía lo que veía….

-"Imposible….ambos siguen en pie! -"grito el comentarista sin creerselo aún…

En el campo ambos chicos seguían sin caer aunque se notaba que estaban en las últimas ya que respiraban con dificultad y se tambaleaban…

-"Coooool! -" gritaba el reportero moviendo las manos -"esto si que es fuerza de voluntad! Ninguno quiere ceder ante el otro! Ambos están dispuestos a luchar hasta el final por su gremio y su chica! -"

Sin embargo nada más decir eso en el campo y después de dar un traspiés romeo cayó al suelo….

El estadio entero estaba en silencio…. Si se ponía atención se podía oír incluso el latido de los corazones de todos…. En el palco de fairy tail todos estaban igual… incluso natsu happy y los demás se habían quedado mudos…. Wendy y charle por su parte tenían una expresión de miedo en su cara ya que sabían que pasaría ahora….

-"He…..HE GANADOoooo!…. -"grito roko antes de caer al suelo

Sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía romeo logró incorporárse de nuevo y aunque dio unos cuantos traspiés más y se tambaleo cayéndose alguna vez más logró mantenerse en pie al final

-"ro… ro…...ROKO HA CAÍDO! -"se oyó gritar por todo el estadio

-"UNA VEZ MAS FAIRY TAIL NOS HA ENSEÑADO POR QUE ES EL GREMIO NUMERO UNO DE MAGNOLIA! AL IGUAL QUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ ESTE COMBATE PASARA A LA HISTORIA DE LOS GRANDES JUEGOS MAGICOS!

EL GANADOR DE ESTE COMBATE Y POR LO TANTO DE LOS GRANDES JUEGOS MAGICOS ES ROMEO COMBOLT DE FAIRY TAIL! -"

 _ **{Comienza el OST}**_

Sonriendo el chico levantó como pudo la mano haciendo el símbolo del gremio…

Después de todo el silencio sepulcral que había reinado durante todo el combate este fue sustituido por una euforia que parecía que iba a romper las paredes del estadio… Por todo ello se oía corear el nombre del gremio ganador

En el palco todo el mundo también había estallado en júbilo y vítores… todos se abrazaban se chocaban los puños y hacían todo tipo de celebraciónes

Incluso wendy y zira se abrazaron celebrando la victoria _**(si habéis leído el "tomo" anterior "celos nivel dragon slayer" entenderéis lo RARO con mayúsculas que es esto XD).**_

Natsu gajeel y gray se lanzaron al campo saltando desde el palco para felicitar al chico que estaba aún de pie. Aunque este se alegraba de que todos le felicitasen por la victoria y aún casi ahogándole de lo que le apretaban estos fueron apartados bruscamente por otra persona…

-"Oye erza que haces? -"se quejaba el pelirrosa

Romeo tragó saliva… esto podía terminar muy mal….

-"Vosotros podéis esperar para felicitarle… -"dijo dirigiéndose a los tres -"hay alguien que quiere verle ahora mismo….-"dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al chico

Antes de que romeo pudiera pensar en a que había venido eso otra cosa ocupo su atención

-"Romeo kun! -"dijo una chica peliazul corriendo y lanzándose a sus brazos

-"W..wendy chan….-" dijo este agarrándola y cayéndose por el peso y la falta de fuerzas al suelo -"Que...que haces? -"dijo avergonzado por el acto en público

-"Lo sabía… decia esta abrazándole -"lo sabía sabía que ibas a ganar… -"

-"Pues claro… -" decia este correspondiendo al gesto -"te creías que iba a dejar que te fueras?... Recuerda que te prometi que jamás te volvería a dejar ir…-"

La chica alzó la cabeza y besó al chico dejando a este con los ojos abiertos como platos y rojo como un tomate mientras en las gradas se empezaban a oír algunos silbidos de referencia

Terminado todo el "proceso" de felicitaciones se procedió a la entrega del trofeo al gremio ganador y la posterior foto de victoria. Y aunque el trofeo era tradición que lo tuviera el maestro del gremio fue romeo el que término sosteniéndolo durante la foto por decisión unánime de todos…..

Una foto que duraría mucho tiempo en el gremio….

" _ **El Amor y la Justicia siempre vencerán" (máxima del enano 7 Tales of Symphonia).**_

 _ **Siempre me ha gustado ese dicho y creo que iba muy bien con el tema jajaja**_

 _ **Pero bueno esto ha terminado gente espero que os haya gustado**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo… Epilogo: "Y los años pasan"...**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_


	5. Y los años pasan

Y bueno pues aquí está el último capítulo. Este no tiene ninguna canción asociada ya que en principio no tenía pensado escribirlo así que allá vamos:

PD:Echarle unos 20 años de tiempo a este capítulo.

 _ **Recuerdos de una victoria**_

-"Tadaima! -" dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta del gremio

-"Okaeri to chan! -" dijeron un chico y una chica corriendo a abrazarle

-"Layla Igneel que tal estáis? -"dijo el hombre abrazando a los dos mientras sonreía

-"En serio natsu nii no deberías haberte motivado tanto…. Te has cargado la mitad de la ciudad…-" decia por detrás otro hombre más joven

-"Jejeje…. -"reía este

-"No se por que te molestas en decírselo romeo… es como hablar con una pared…-" decia una mujer rubia acercándose… -"Y bueno además de destruir media ciudad que tal se os ha dado? -"

-"Bastante bien… hemos conseguido lo que nos pedían y además e podido conseguir algún souvenir de allí…-"

-"Papi Papi!...-"decia una niña pequeña de pelo azul oscuro corto mientras salía propulsado por una corriente de aire

-"Sora chan…-" decia el hombre cogiendola al vuelo

-"Me has traído algún regalo papi? -"decia la chica mirándole con ojillos de cachorro

-"Claro… -"decia el hombre sacando de la bolsa una mini corona de cristal -"aquí tienes princesita -"dijo sonriendo mientras se la ponía en la cabeza

-"Waaa arigatou papá daisuki! -"dijo la niña besándole en la mejilla mientras se bajaba y corría hacia el otro lado -"Mami Mami mira lo que me ha traído papi -"decia sonriendo mientras se lo enseñaba a una mujer sentada en una silla

-"Vaya que bonita sora -" decia la mujer sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hija

-"Pero no es lo único que he traído…-"dijo romeo acercándose -"también he traído esto para ti wendy -"dijo sacando también un anillo con un zafiro rodeado de cristal

-"Aaa muchas gracias romeo pero no hacia falta…-" decia la chica con los ojos como platos mientras abrazaba y besaba al chico

-"Moee yo también quiero…-" decia sora alzando sus manitas

-"Aaa que bonita estampa familiar…-" decia burlonamente una mujer dejando un barril de alcohol en el suelo

-"Cana san… -"decia wendy sonrojándose un poco

-"Nee romeo has podido traerte algún libro? -"preguntaron dos chicas una más mayor con el pelo azul por los hombros y unas gafas y otra de la estatura y edad de sora

-"Gomen levy nee pero no me dejaron…-"

-"Jooo -"se quejó la niña haciendo un mohín

-"Te refieres a estos? -"dijo natsu sacando unos pergaminos de su bolsa

-"¡!... Como los has conseguido? -"preguntó sorprendido el otro

-"Los iban a quemar cuando los vi y les pedí que si me los podían dar…-" además también tengo comida y bebida…

-"Perfecto entonces hoy tendremos una fiesta! -"dijo cana

-"No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?-" decia lucy

-"Ara yo lo decía por vosotras…. Estoy segura que a sora le encantaría tener una hermanita wendy….-" decia mirando a la chica

-"Voy a tener un hermanito?-" preguntaba la niña

-"Cana deja de decir esas cosas delante de ella….-" decia romeo poniéndose rojo

Lucy y levy también estaban bastante coloradas… Sabían que no era buena idea hacer caso a cana en esas cosas… ya que la última vez que la hicieron caso no termino muy bien la cosa…. Sobre todo para los chicos….

-"Por cierto ka chan….-" dijo la niña que estaba con levy tirándola del vestido -"Que es esta imagen? La he visto también en el gremio pero no entiendo que representa

-"Aaa esta foto…. Esto fue de cuando ganamos los grandes juegos mágicos hace 20 años… pero creo que romeo o wendy te pueden hablar mejor de ella … -"dijo mirando a la pareja

-"Jejeje…-"reía el chico mientras veía la imagen

-"Papi este eres tú verdad? -"dijo sora señalando a un chico que tenía la copa en las manos mientras otro chico pelirrosa le pasaba la mano por el cuello

-"Si sora...y ves a tu madre?-" preguntó lucy

-"Claro aquí…-"dijo la niña señalando a una chica que estaba cogida del hombro del chico mientras sonreía

-"Ahí fue donde tus padres comenzaron a salir -"dijo lucy por detrás mientras miraba a la peliazul

-"En serio? -"preguntó la pequeña con la boca abierta -"Nee papi cuentame esa historia porfi -"

Romeo sonrió… aquella vez había comenzado todo….y hoy por hoy esa historia seguía….y se aseguraría de que siguiera muchos años más…..

 _ **Punto y final. Campana y se acabó. Colorín colorado esta historia (al fin XD) se ha acabado. Gracias por seguirla tanto si han sido todos los "tomos" de la cuatrilogia como si solo ha sido uno de ellos. Nos vemos en otro fic gente :-)**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
